1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for processing operation input entered by a gesture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional television sets that allow for the viewing of stereoscopic images have become available in standard households. It has also become possible to play a Blu-ray disk in which three-dimensional images are recorded and view high-quality three-dimensional images displayed on a three-dimensional display. In a game device, a game application that uses three-dimensional images can be played by connecting the game device to a three-dimensional display. Furthermore, a three-dimensional image of a user is sometimes captured using a camera provided with a distance sensor and brought into a game application.
There are growing number of game applications that allow a user to enter an operation or participate in a game. Further use of input operations entered by gestures is expected if game applications become three dimensional in future.
Patent document No. 1 discloses a portable game device provided with an interface that allows a user to provide an instruction from a position away from a screen.
[Patent document No. 1] WO 10/038822 pamphlet
There is a need for a technology of a gesture interface for supporting operation input entered by a gesture of a user. Regarding a system, it is necessary to control detection sensitivity at the time of the recognition of a gesture at an adequate level in accordance with the performance of the system so that a user can enter an operation through a gesture without feeling stressed in front of a display.